Verrückte Welt
by The Champ
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte mit verrückten Paarungen !!! R


_**Verrückte Welt**_  
  
  
Disclaimer: Escaflowne und seine Charaktere gehören Sunrise Inc. oder wem auch immer, aber nicht mir !!!  
  
  
  
Seit Hitomi zurück auf die Erde gekehrt war, sind nur 7 Tage vergangen. Van liegt in Gaia auf einer Wiese, nahe seiner Heimatstadt Farnelia.   
  
Van: Hitomi, wenn du doch nur hier sein könntest..  
  
Zur selben Zeit liegt diese, nachdenklich, auf ihren Bett.  
  
Hitomi: Ich wäre so gern wieder auf Gaia...  
  
Eine Lichseule erscheint und zieht Hitomi nach Gaia, auf die Wiese wo van liegt.  
  
Van: Hitomi, wie kommst du denn gier her?  
  
Hitomi: Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein. Weißt du Van, ich habe die   
letzten Tage nachgedacht... und Van... ich muss dir etwas sagen.  
  
Van: Was ist Hitomi?  
  
Hitomi: Also, dass ist so...  
  
Van: Ja?!  
  
Eh Hitomi den Satz beenden kann, kommt Merle angelaufen.  
  
Merle: Hitomi!!! Du bist wieder da! Ich bin so froh das du wieder da bist.  
  
Merle fällt Hitomi um den Hals und leckt ihr Gesicht ab.  
  
Van(erstaunt): Merle, was wird den das??  
  
Hitomi: Ich wollte, nein muss, dir sagen: Merle und ich wir lieben uns!  
  
Van: WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS??? IHR seit zusammen???  
  
Merle: Ja Van! Du hast mich immer abgelehnt und mit der Zeit sind Hitomi und ich uns näher gekommen.   
  
Hitomi: wir wollten nur nicht das es jemand erfährt ,deshalb hat sie mich weiter geärgert, aber jetzt ist es raus!  
  
Van: Da bin ich aber jetzt echt überrascht, damit hätte ich gar nicht gerechnet, das du nicht wegen mir gekommen bist. Aber wo wir gerade bei dem Unglaublichen sind...  
  
Allen: Van! Merle! HITOMI!  
  
Allen und Serena kommen auf die Wiese.  
  
Van: Allen gut das du da bist! Du wirst es nicht glauben aber Hitomi und Merle lieben sich.  
  
Allen: WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS??? IHR seit zusammen???  
  
Merle: Da schaust'e blöd was?  
  
Allen: Das kannst du aber laut sagen... Aber sag mal Van, hast du es ihnen schon erzählt?  
  
Hitomi: Was soll er uns erzählt haben???  
  
Van: Nein noch nicht, aber ich glaube jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen. Hitomi, Merle, Serena.... Allen und ich.... wir...wir...wir lieben uns!  
  
Hitomi, Merle, Serena: WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS??? IHR seit zusammen???  
  
Van: Woher kenn ich diesen Satz nur...?  
  
Allen: Ja! Wir sind uns bei den Kämpfen, um dich Hitomi, näher gekommen und als du weg warst... nun ja das kannst du dir denken  
  
Serena: Allen! Du liebst also Van?  
  
Allen: Serena, sei nicht traurig, dich liebe ich auch noch...  
  
Serena: Ach, du bist mir doch egal...  
  
Allen: ???? ich bin dir egal???  
  
Serena: nun du musst wissen das...  
  
Milerna: Van, Merle, Allen, Serena, HITOMI.  
  
Milerna und Dryden kommen auf die Wiese.  
  
Dryden: Was macht ihr den hier?  
  
Allen: Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber...  
  
Van: Hitomi und Merle lieben sich.  
  
Milerna, Dryden: WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS??? IHR seit zusammen???  
  
Hitomi: So langsam wird's langweilig...  
  
Merle(grinsend): ihr müsst aber auch wissen das Van und Allen sich lieben!  
  
Milerna, Dryden: WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS??? IHR seit zusammen???  
  
Serena: Milerna, ich wollt's ihnen gerade erzählen...  
  
Van: Oh nein nicht ihr auch noch!  
  
Milerna: Doch Van wir lieben uns auch!  
  
Alle (bis auf Milerna, Serena): WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS??? IHR seit zusammen???  
  
Dryden: ihr werdet es nicht glauben aber...  
  
Allen: Auch du, mein Kumpel Dryden?  
  
Dryden: Ja auch ich habe mich verliebt!  
  
Merle: Sag schon. Wer ist es?  
  
Dryden: Hey komm heraus, ich habe es ihnen gesagt.  
  
Und es erscheint..................der Maulwurfsmann.  
  
Alle (bis auf Dryden, den Maulwurfsmann und Hitomi): WAAAAAAA....  
  
Hitomi: RUHE!!!!  
  
Merle: Schuldigung, wollt ich nicht... Es war nur ein Reflex  
  
Hitomi: Na dir kann ich immer verzeihen...  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war es dunkel und jedes Paar ging seine Wege, was in der Nacht noch passiert und wen Prinz Chiet eigentlich liebt, was aus Amano und Yukari geworden ist und ob wirklich alle homosexuell geworden sind oder nur so tun ,dass erfahrt ihr nicht in einer Fortsetzung.   
  



End file.
